Red Stripes
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: Olivia wasn't even aware she had screamed. All she knew was that Elliot's chair flew backwards, and a puddle of blood began flowing around him." What if Stucky didn't fall for the kissing act in the end of Zebras? One shot, complete.


I own no one

Spoilers for Zebras and Blinded.

A/N: Got the idea from my Sweet Sacrifice story. If I can change that ep around, why not this one?

Wait," Olivia cried, a little more desperately then she intended, her heart pounding what seemed like a million miles an hour.

Stucky turned towards her and she gave him the most seducing look she could muster in her time of panic. "Just wait one second. I want him to watch."

"Watch what?"

"Watch this."

Not even pausing for a heart beat, she leaned and kissed him, her mind exploding into a million thoughts, the strongest being the most untrue. "He hates me right now."

"Liar!" Stucky shouted before throwing her to the ground, pointing his gun at her.

Olivia flipped over on the cold floor and concentrated not on the loaded gun being pointed at her, or her best friend that was tied up and bleeding, and instead simply focused on pretending what that psycho had called her, hurt her beyond anything.

"Dale," she whispered, reaching her hand out to him, trying to control her shaking.

"No!" he shouted, "you're lying! I've seen the two of you together! You would never have feelings like that about him!"

"You don't know what it's like!" cried Olivia, "having to live your life in hell every day because of him, and because he's Cragens little pet!" she spat out in disgust, "not being able to do anything about it!"

Olivia saw him lower his gun a bit, and she steadied her breathing some.

"Yo, you said that you had Cragen wrapped around your finger," Stucky said, wiping the tears in his eyes, "Why didn't you ever tell him that you hated him? Get the idiot fired?"

She thought quickly, "I couldn't. He never would have believed it. He acts like a prince in front of them, but if you stick to the story I gave you, then we can get rid of this prick, and you can be my new partner, and," she smiled at the man who made her flesh crawl, and held out her hand once more, "we can be together."

Stucky grinned down at her and Olivia had to force herself to smile back.

He reached down and took her by the hand and helped her up, and re pointed his gun back at Elliot.

"Now." She spoke softly, smiling at the man who made her flesh crawl, intent on getting her plan to work, turning his head towards her. "Where were we?"

"Wait," Stucky whispered before grabbing her gun she put on the table, still aiming his at Elliot "I want you to do it."

Olivia's eyes widened, "I. I can't-" Her act dropped.

"He made your life hell for eleven years. I want you to be happy, I want you to take this bastard out." He reached down and grabbed her hand, "we're do it together."

Olivia looked over at Elliot, her eyes wide with fear and shock.

Elliot silently told her not to lose it. She never expected for this turn of events.

"Dale," she whispered turning back to him, swallowing her fear, forcing herself to act like she had the last five minutes. "I want to watch," she stroked his cheek tenderly, "I want to watch you take his life. I know you can.".

"Don't you dare!" Elliot yelled, referring to the fact that tears had gathered in her eyes. "Don't you dare, you little bitch!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Stucky screamed, aiming his gun at Elliot once more,. giving Olivia a chance to wipe the tears that had sprung into her eyes.

"Move, Liv. I'll do it," he growled, gently pushing her out of the way, aiming his gun at Elliot.

Olivia made a move to turn him around, but a loud shot rang out in the small Crime lab.

Olivia wasn't even aware she had screamed. All she knew was that Elliots chair flew backwards, and a puddle of blood began flowing around him.

"No!" she screamed, running over to him, placing her hands over the bullet hole, applying pressure on it. "Elliot, stay with me! Stay with me, Elliot! Elliot, please!" she begged, seeing his blue eyes flicker shut. "Wake up. Elliot, wake up!"

She let out a sob, as she reached for her cell phone to call for help, but that was snatched away from her in a heart beat.

"I knew it!" Stucky shouted in anger, "you lied to me! You never hated him!"

Olivia forced herself to calm down as she turned to him.

"Dale, listen to me. You can still save him, you'll be a hero! I won't tell you shot him or that you stabbed O'Halloren. We can set up the forensics so that it looks like it was someone else, we can get rid of the mosquito, and you can somewhere far away where they don't know you."

"No!" he yelled, "I trusted you! Yo- you said we were connected! And it was all a lie!"

"Dale, I'm sorry, but listen to me. He needs help, he could die."

"That's the point," he growled, turning his gun on her. "He was always being mean to me, always tormenting me, he was gonna get the state to take my licence!"

"You can keep it, but you have to let him get help!"

"And then what? You arrest me? You shoot me? I'm not an idiot, Liv, I know what you do to people who hurt him. You were going to give some guy the death penalty, all because he pushed him and made him blind for a few days! You'd probably put the needle in me yourself!"

"I wouldn't do that to you. I meant what I said about us, Dale. I really like you! You're different then all the other guys around here. I don't want to see you hurt, but you will be if we don't get him help."

"Why do you keep lying to me?" he yelled, pressing the gun against her head. "I'm sick of it!" he screamed hitting her across th face with the gun, sending her flying to the ground.

He circled her, his gun aimed at her chest. "I just wanted to help, and you all thought I was incompetent! But I'm not! I'll show you, I'll show them all!"

With a small grunt, she kicked him hard in the leg, and he fell to the ground.

Olivia got up and tried to run to the desk where her own gun and phone laid, but Stucky grabbed her by the ankle, and she crashed to the hard floor.

"Bitch!" he screamed, pulling her towards him, straddling her.

"Get off me!" she yelled, hitting him in the nose as hard as she could.

Stucky fell backwards and clutched his bleeding nose, groaning in pain.

Olivia got off from the floor, and once again raced towards her cell phone and gun.

"No!" Stucky roared, grabbing at her again.

Olivia fell once more and Stucky got up, aiming the gun at her, his nose bleeding heavily.

"You little bitch!" he growled, cocking the gun. "I liked you, I thought you liked me! Why did you lie to me?"

"He needs help!" she cried, ignoring the question. "Please! Dale, help him, please!"

Dale shook his head violently. "No! He was always mean to me, always making fun of me! He deserved it!"

Olivia sighed before raising her hands in the air, forcing herself to calm down.

"Alright, Dale. Alright, you win."

She stood up, her hands still in the air.

She walked over to him, a seductive look on her features once more. "What do I need to do in order for you to help him?"

Dale wiped his eyes, shaking his head no once more. "You're not tricking me again, Olivia."

"I'm not lying, and I'm not trying to trick you. I swear, Dale. I want to get my partner help, and you're the only one who can do that. What do I need to do to get him help?"

When he didn't answer, she walked closer to him and kissed him softly, pressing her body up against his own.

She moved her mouth from his lips to his jaw line, to his ear, gently biting it.

"What do I need to do?" she asked, her voice a lustful whisper, before kissing him once more.

"Liv," Dale groaned, wrapping his arms around her.

Olivia pulled away and smiled at him once more. "Tell me what you want, baby."

"you," he whispered, his voice shaking somewhat.

Olivia chuckled softly before she slowly took off her shirt, throwing it away.

"Oh god," Dale whimpered, his eyes traveling up and down her luscious body.

Olivia kissed him again, running a hand through his hair, gently tugging on it.

His breathing heightened, and she took his hands in hers and brought them to her chest, holding them there for a moment before she took off his shirt and began moving her hands down his chest, tracing his non existent muscles.

Dale closed his eyes, his breaths coming out short and labored as Olivia reached into his jeans, her fingers on the edge of his boxers.

"Do you want some more?" she whispered, kissing his neck, gently biting him.

Dale nodded, too nervous to even move.

"Then you need to get him help."

Dales eyes flew open and he took a step back from Olivia.

"What?"

"Get him help, and I'm all yours. I promise."

Dale groaned in frustration, running the hand not holding the gun through his pale blond hair.

"You tricked me. You're nothing but a lying tease!"

Olivia shook her head. "I'm not, I swear. Get him help, and I'm all yours, I promise."

Dale looked at her for a moment before he groaned in frustration and raced over to her shirt, picked it up, and then hurried over to Elliot.

He quickly felt the side of his neck before turning to Olivia. "He has a pulse but it's weak. He's lost a lot of blood."

"Save him, please," she pleaded, looking down at Elliot, biting her bottom lip to keep the tears from falling, desperately trying to ignore the disgust she felt for herself at that moment.

Dale nodded before he placed her shirt over the wound, causing pressure.

"Call 911," he grumbled, not looking at her.

Olivia let out a sigh of relief before she grabbed her phone and dialed the number she prayed would help her partner.

She told them the address, and the fact that he had been shot in the chest and was a cop, but nothing more.

She hung up the phone and turned to Dale who instead of applying pressure, was now standing up, looking at Olivia expectantly.

"Now what do we do?" he asked, a small smirk on his face, looking her up and down.

Olivias mouth opened in confusion. An ambulance was on their way now, her best friend and partner could die at any moment, and all he was thinking about was some promise he had to have known held no merit.

"I'm sorry?" she said, still unable to wrap her mind around the process this man cared more about a quickie the saving a life

He walked over to her, and she took a step back. Dale didn't seem to notice.

"You promised, Olivia."

Olivia shook her head. "Dale, Elliot is dying, okay. The ambulance will be here in a few minutes. I'm not going to have sex with you right this moment."

His face fell, and for a moment Olivia was sure he was going to cry before he narrowed his eyes at her. "You lied to me!"

"I didn't lie, I'm just not going to do it now!"

"Liar!" he shouted, taking a step towards her once more, his hands balled into fists.

Olivia took another step back before her eyes landed on her gun lying on one of the tables. Dale eyed it too.

At that moment in time, Olivia Magdalena Benson and Dale Ernest Stucky had never moved as fast as they had right then.

Unfortunately for Dale, his fastest was about the same time as Olivias slowest.

She grabbed her service revolver and had it pointed and cocked before Dale had even taken a step.

"Get down!" she screamed, pointing the gun at him. "Get down now, Stucky!"

"You liar!" he shrieked, his hands beginning to shake.

"I said get down and shut up!"

Dale looked around eagerly for his gun and spotted it several feet away.

"Try it!" Olivia snapped, her eyes also flittering to the gun. "I'll pull this trigger way before you even take a step."

"I hate you!" he shouted. "I hate you, you lying bitch!"

Dale went to run at her, but she had pulled the trigger before he even got close.

He fell to the floor, hitting his head on the concrete floor, knocking himself out cold, the blood oozing out of his shoulder where she had hit him.

Olivia said nothing as she stormed over and cuffed him.

She leaned down next to his ear.

"You're right about one thing, Stucky. I am a liar. Did you honestly think you stood a chance with me? That I actually had feelings for you?" Olivia chuckled cruelly. "Never in a million years, you bastard."

She stood up, looking down at him for a moment before she raced over to Elliot, applying more pressure to the gun shot.

"Elliot," she spoke softly. "Elliot wake up. Elliot, please!" she begged, her voice no louder than a whisper.

She took his hand and tightly squeezed it, silently urging him to grab hers.

Tears fell fast down her face as she held her shirt there, pleading with him once more to open his eyes.

She felt his pulse, and let out a sob when she realized it wasn't just slow, but gone.

Olivia at once breathed air into his lungs before starting chest compression, tears falling thick and fast down her face.

"Elliot, stay with me! Stay with me, El, stay with me!" she pleaded, doing the same movements over and over, having no success.

"Elliot! Elliot, no! Elliot, you can't leave me."

She let out a sob as she laid down on his chest, sobbing.

"You can't leave me."

She held him as tight as she had ever held anyone, sobbing for the loss of her partner, her best friend, before she whispered the one thing she had so wanted to tell him in life.

"I love you."

She continued to sob, unable to dry her eyes before she felt something that she would never be able to forget.

Elliot Stablers chest slowly rising and falling.

Olivia snapped up, looking over him, feeling his pulse once more, and unable to withhold a cry of joy as a faint pulse was there.

Elliot groaned and opened his eyes, looking around the room.

"What happened?" he asked softly, groaning in pain.

Olivia let out a cry of joy, not bothering to wipe them away.

"You left me there for a second."

Elliot moaned before looking her over.

"Why is it every time I get shot, it involves you getting shirtless in some way?"

Olivia let out a laugh, followed by another cry. "Maybe you're just lucky."

Elliot let out a weak chuckle, grabbing his chest. "It hurts."

"I know. Helps on the way," she promised him, and sure enough, they heard sirens in the distant growing closer with every second.

Elliot let out another groan of pain before he sighed, secretly enjoying the feeling of Olivia holding him, comforting him.

"What a way to end."

God why can't these episodes be an hour and half?


End file.
